


太湖之夜

by zbisrio



Category: all昱|超昱
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbisrio/pseuds/zbisrio
Summary: *鸽了好久的文！！！！是pwp！*很垃圾很垃圾很垃圾！！！！*儿童车。





	太湖之夜

“张、张总？”  
蔡程昱瞪大眼睛看着面前单手扯开领带的人，拼命着最后一点清明推阻着张超逐渐贴上来的手。  
“我猜，报酬——”张超覆在蔡程昱被酒精渲染得通红的脸颊旁轻啄一口，“是你吧。”话一边说一边伸手把扣子一颗颗解开，手指伸进胸膛，揉捏着被调教得异常敏感的乳头，蔡程昱被上下夹击根本没有抵抗力地呻吟出声，修身的西装裤裆里也拱起一个大包。被张超用手掌覆住。  
滚烫的。湿润的。  
张超对于龚子棋马佳跟这个小孩的事情清楚明白，自然知道蔡程昱身体里有什么东西，自然乐于看蔡程昱的反应，没一会就看见蔡程昱脸上出现裂痕，露出陷入情欲的表情。  
“别，啊啊啊，不要……”蔡程昱推着张超的手被用手铐拷在头顶，全身被脱到差不多了，一身漂亮雪白的酮体展露在全身镜前，全身上下都布满了深深浅浅的吻痕。  
张超一巴掌拍在蔡程昱腰腹上，往前腹一勾，使得他往前趴在洗手池上，露出被肏得烂熟的后穴，被玩具填满的穴口一张一合，甚至还有粘液从里面流淌出来，把整个屁股糊得满是水。  
“怎么？被龚子棋还是马佳玩到这么敏感？”张超笑着探进两指，顺着穴口绕了一圈戳弄，指尖摸到内里一块软肉，坏心眼地戳弄，如愿以偿地听见蔡程昱尖促的叫声，伴随呻吟声而出的是前端渗透出一点淫液，一滴一滴往下流，落在早就破败不堪的大腿上。  
多棒啊，这具身体。  
张超意犹未尽地抽出来，再看时，蔡程昱浑身通红，本就白净的身体此刻更是红得透亮，活脱脱像刚出锅的油爆虾。  
这具身体，早就被调教得烂熟。  
“转过来。”张超扯过蔡程昱的头发，逼迫他跪在自己面前，“你知道怎么做。”  
蔡程昱咬着牙呜咽着，却被面前人的威压镇压得不得不屈服，低下头用牙齿咬开裤链，隔着内裤把早已硬着的东西舔得湿润，才用牙齿咬下内裤，性器瞬间弹到脸上，蔡程昱被吓得一张口，瞬间把性器吞没下去。  
“呜呜？”  
“舔。”  
蔡程昱早就被这根东西搅弄到浑身燥热，不用提醒就在口腔里上下搅弄，牙齿在柱体上磨了一圈，锋利的瘙痒跟口腔的湿润使得张超差一点就缴械投降。  
“妖精。”张超咬着牙说，摁住底下小孩的头挺腰用力，恨不得把小孩的口腔戳个洞。  
“呜呜呜呜”蔡程昱没办法，只能默默承受，底下却湿了一大片，后穴口也往外喷着水，浑身泛起瘙痒却不得疏解。  
张超被情欲烧红了眼，掐住蔡程昱的腰就摁着他直接捅进身体深处，毫不留情地大操大弄，水液被性器撞击得发出暧昧刺耳的声音，前端也不得闲地被握在手心揉捏，到底是被调教得烂熟的身体，没一会就前后夹击的高潮起来，水液喷射了一地，整间房都弥漫着奢靡的味道。  
“不要了…”蔡程昱瘫在地上，浑身没一块好肉，浑身连同脸上头发都满是浑浊的精液，活像个沉迷情色里的浪荡妓女。  
可事实他就是。  
“不要？”张超笑了笑，下一秒，门被推开，龚子棋跟马佳走进来，随手扯开领带，“夜还长，宝贝。”  
蔡程昱无神地看着天花板，整个人浑浑噩噩的，再也没有了意识。  
他真正变成一只金丝雀。  
一只被圈养的性奴玩物。


End file.
